40 Sentences of Uchiha ItachiXKinomoto Sakura
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if I paired Itachi from NARUTO, with Sakura from Card Captor Sakura. I found out there isn't one in the fanfic archives, so here.


Note: I always wonder how a pairing between one Uchiha Itachi and one Kinomoto Sakura would go. Anyway, this Kinomoto Sakura would be at the same age as Itachi, or perhaps two years younger than him. Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP while NARUTO belongs to Maasahi Kishimoto. Enjoy.

* * *

_**40 Sentences of Uchiha ItachiXKinomoto Sakura  
**_

_**#1 Pure  
**_

When Itachi first met her, he was enamored on how very pure she was.

_**#2 Color**_

Sharingan tainted red clashed with innocent sparkling green.

_**#3 Curious**_

She became very curious because she knew he wasn't around from here, while he wonders how she was able to noticed him in the shadows.

**_#4 Cinnamon_  
**

Her auburn brown hair reminds him of the spicy cinnamon that he smelled in the kitchen, while his dark hair reminds her of the dark night sky when she is in Tokyo.

_**#5 Visits**_

He visits her every often in secret, even his brother didn't know that, Sakura was glad that Touya wasn't around at that time.

_**#6 Mind**_

His mother, doesn't seem to mind when he told her about her, nor did Sakura's father, Fujitaka, mind when she told him about Itachi, even if he is a little older than her.

**_#7 Imagined_**

Mikoto thought he was adorable to love a girl like her, she even thought he imagined her, Touya was also thinking the same thing, well except for the adorable part, when she told him about Itachi.

_**#8 Wrong**_

She was wrong, until she met her face to face, or rather, mother to a possible daughter-in-law, indeed she is a wonderful girl as he says.

_**#9 Wouldn't**_

His father, he would never know, if he had, Itachi wouldn't even let him touch her.

**_#10 Protect_**

She's very innocent, untouched, so pure, that he swore to protect her.

_**#11 Darkness**_

Protect her from being harmed, protect her from the darkness that dwell within him.

**_#12 Names_**

"Sakura." He liked how her name feels rolls off his tongue, her smile widened and what she said next, made his heart skip a beat. "Itachi."

_**#13 Remind**_

She is very sweet, caring, she reminds him of the blond orphan or his innocent brother back home.

**_#14 Light_**

He loves her, because she is his light, his sweet light.

**_#15 Assignment_**

She is his assignment, he never thought why he needed to protect her, until she told him about her heritage.

**_#16 Smile_**

He never did smiled, but when he first saw and spoke to her, he let out a true smile for the first time of his teen years.

**_#17 Knew_**

She knew about his feelings towards her, and returned those feelings in equal passion.

_**#18 Cloud Nine**_

He felt like he is on cloud nine when she said yes.

**_#19 Stars_**

She felt safer, protected when she is around him, like the night sky surrounding the stars and the moon.

_**#20 Possessive**_

Ultimately, he became very possessive of her; he growled at the little wolf boy, when he dared to bully her, dared to touch her, she was confused by this.

_**#21 Never**_

He never left her side, even when the assignment was passed due,

**_#22 Chose_**

He chose to stay, he chose to protect her, he chose to love her, he even chose to let his younger brother meet her.

**_#23 Unnerved_**

He was invited over to meet his in laws by her, while the dinner was great, he felt a bit unnerved when her old brother was watching him like a hawk.

_**#24 Heal**_

When he turned up in front of her doorstep, bloody and injured, she heals him with her magic, because he knew she will heal his soul.

_**#25 Chocolate**_

He never knew why she likes sweets, until she shared the chocolate kisses with him, he knew why.

_**#26 Moon**_

He had meet one of her guardians that protect her under the moonlit sky, Yue never spoke against their relationship, but Yue did gave a warning that he ever harm or hurt her in physically, emotionally, or mentally, he'll be dead by the very next day.

_**#27 Sun**_

He became very annoyed when the little stuff toy, named Kero, barged in their personal time together, frankly if he hadn't know about her connection with this one, he would show the sun beast what its like to meet the Amaterasu.

_**#28 Sleep**_

When she stumbled upon him sleeping and screaming in his own nightmare, she sighed, and cuddle next to him to calm him down.

_**#29 Angel**_

She looked like an angel when she sings, he couldn't help but make her sing more.

_**#30 Devil**_

If she hadn't known better, Sakura felt that he was trying to seduce her, tellinheg her sweet promises that came from that devilish mouth of his.

_**#31 Hand**_

He marvels how her small hand fits his, even more when he played with it with his tongue, sending shivers to her.

_**#32 Blood**_

She had no idea why he was covered in blood, nor she knew about what happen that night, but she took out the Dream Card, and let him sleep in a dreamless sleep.

_**#33 Purr**_

Him, purring in her ear, made her turn red in embarrassment and her body suddenly felt excited with pleasure all over again.

_**#34 Jealous**_

His arms wrapped around her, while he glared at Syaoran who glared back, a smirk played upon his lips when he started to nibble her earlobe, effectively making the other boy leave; somehow, Sakura felt that Itachi was jealous when Syaoran tries to be near her in any sort of way.

_**#35 Catch**_

When he first caught her, she was falling from the sky, but how he caught her now was from the height of pleasure he given to her.

_**#36 Sasuke**_

Sasuke was puzzled, he never understood why his brother had that smile on his face when he came into the house last night, but what he did know that he was positive that whoever gave the chocolate shape cherry blossom in his brother's hand, is the very one his brother fell in love with.

**_#37 Hell_**

It was hell for him when he learned of the kidnapping of Sakura made by his great-great grandfather, Madara, and he would bring hell to Madara if he ever touched one hair of her or harm her in any sort of way.

_**#38 Heaven**_

"Am I in heaven?" It was the first thing he asked her in the hospital after his daring rescue to save her, he wiped away the tears she cried when he woke up; of course, that was before she scolded him for scaring her.

**_#39 Cherish_**

Both cherished each other, wrapped in their own world and forgetting the world around them.

**_#40 Nadeshiko  
_**

They named their first child, Nadeshiko, after her late mother, she never knew her, but he told her she is smiling at them right now.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: So uh, read and review. Syaoran, what are you doing?

Syaoran: What does it look like I'm doing? *A maniacal glint in his eyes as he unsheathed his sword.*

Dragon's clan: *Hesitantly backs away.* Right, well this is only temporary. So um, I'll just um, be going. Bye.*Runs away from him.*


End file.
